


Hot-springs with Flygon

by KiAnLake



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Pokephilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and his friends were relaxing at hot-springs. When he want a time for himself and Pikachu, he can't find him but finds a naughty Flygon.   Hints of Ash/Lance relationship and "cheating" warnings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot-springs with Flygon

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon belongs to GameFreak. 
> 
> I thank Shadowphantomness for the inspiration.

Ash was at out-springs with his friends. Few hours of them yelling at each other, he had no desire to listen to Misty and Brock anymore. ‘I wish they just kissed already.’ He also was wished that his secret boyfriend, Lance was here. He can distracted him from them but sadly no, Lance was out in mission. ‘It's just bad timing….’ He was walking away from, wearing nothing but bathrobe.

“Wait, where’s Pikachu?” He looked around for his yellow friend outside but can’t. He tried to called out for him. “How big is this hot-springs?” He couldn’t find his friend. Instead he find himself, face to face with a Flygon who was relaxing by the springs. He thought it was unusual that ground-type pokemon was by water area. But he remember Brock mentioned that this outdoor hot springs has something for all types pokemon can enjoy. He didn’t want to intrude the pokemon’s quiet time. “Sorry…..” He turned around but something warm and wet on neck.

Flygone saw that the human faced him again. Overjoyed that he got someone new to play with, he licked him again.

“I’m guessing that you don’t want me to leave.” Ash’s answer was Flygon was licking his face and neck. The pokemon’s tongue was tickling him so much that he had to laugh. “I got it, I will stay here. You can stop that.”

Flygon shook his head. The human was too fun and he like that he was making him laugh so he kept on licking his face. He tried to licked on the human’s lips but felt him trying to push him away. 

“I’m sorry but that’s off-limits. I do have a boyfriend.” Ash tried to tell Flygon off gently as he could. But the pokemon was persistent on licking on his lips. He had backed away from him but unfortunately, he slipped on something and fell down on soft ground. “Ow….” 

Flygon looked at the fallen human. He was next to him, nuzzled his side and hoping that he’s okay. He licked his cheek as apology. 

Ash smiled as he patted pokemon’s head. “It’s okay, I’m fine.” He just sat and unknowingly, that his robe was open. He looked at Flygon whose eyes was looking down at somewhere. He followed the eyes to his own naked body. “Crap… how did that happen??” Before he could close his robes, the dragon pokemon pounced on him.

Flygon liked what he seen on the young human. He nuzzled on Ash’s bare chest and his tail flicked the robe wide open. So he can fully see the adorable human’s body. He looked up at Ash in the eyes.

Ash could tell that Flygon was pleading with him for permission. He wanted to say no but Flygon’s tongue and tail are evilest things in the world right now. He looked the pokemon who simply stared as he flicked one of his nipples back and forth with his tongue while the tail teased his leg but it was closed enough to his crotch. “Flygon, pl….” He was cut off when evil wet muscle glided across his chest and gently nipped on other nipple. “You’re not making this easy, you know that?” He wanted to stand up but Flygon was making him weakened with that naughty tail which running against his shaft. 

Flygon looked around back and forth then back to Ash. He gave out an innocent smile at him.

Ash felt something against his foot. He saw that it was Flygon’s cock and blushed. ‘Oh my, he’s big.’ He instantly remember the time that Lance enlarged his cock with a spell to surprised him that one time. His ass was sore for one week but they had too much fun on that day. Staring at it, he licked his lips. He shook head to snapped out of it. ‘I have Lance but why do I want it?’ “I get it… we’re alone and you’re horny. Maybe we can find a female Fly…” He was cut-off by Flygon’s mouth on him.

Flygon was happy that he finally kissed the human. He practically devoured Ash’s lips while his tongue lapping around the small wet cavern. His tail felt the small cock was going hard and wet. They kissed until Ash pulled him away and tried to exhale. He smiled with the knowledge that he took the human’s breath away.

Ash finally catch his breath. He let out a cough before he can talk. “Wow… you’re good kisser for a big pokemon.” He saw the dragon pokemon looked proud. “So you’re gay?”

Flygon nodded.

“Do you prefer humans?” Ash wondered. 

Flygon nodded again. He nuzzled against the human’s shoulder and he rubbed his throbbing cock against his leg.

Ash loved pokemon and also loves to help them so he can’t ignore Flygon’s plight. He gathered up his courage. “I hope Lance would understand about this.” This time, he kissed the dragon pokemon.

Flygon was ecstatic that the cute human was kissing him. He returned the gesture back. Few minutes, he pulled away to licked Ash’s chest. His tongue was sliding down from there to his stomach.

“That’s tickles…” Ash felt Flygon’s tongue dipped into his navel and licked around it. He panted as wet muscle traveled down to his cock. 

The dragon pokemon licking up and down on Ash’s shaft before he begins to suck on it. 

Ash clawed at the ground as he was getting blowjob by the ground-type dragon. Few minutes of it, the pokemon stopped. He felt little disappointed until Flygon nudge his legs to moved. Confused, he lift his legs. Flygon’s tail pulled and directed them to wrapped around his neck. 

Flygon licked his lips as he saw Ash’s cock and hole. He continued to sucking on the young cock in front of him.

Ash was moaning like a ghost in his new position, his back on the ground with his legs up and around Flygon’s long neck. He was somewhat comfortable and had the green pokemon’s mouth covered his cock. “Flygon…..” He gasped when the tip of the evil tail stroking his balls.

Delighted on hearing his name, Flygon was sucking hard on Ash’s cock and his tongue tracing the mushroom head. Plus he really like the taste of the human’s precum. He continue to please the young trainer’s cock until he got mouthful of Ash’s cum. He stared at the embarrassed young human as he swallowed his load. ‘He’s soo tasty..’ 

"That was good…."Ash’s legs was going down but Flygon’s tail stopped him. He looked at him who had this look; this isn’t over. He watched his tongue slipped under his cock and teased his hole. But he felt guilty on the pokemon doing everything. “Flygon!!!!” But Flygon was busy on rimming Ash’s cute butt.

It took awhile for the pokemon notice that Ash trying to get his attention. Flygon felt a hard yank on his tail. He paused to looked at the human. 

“Finally… Flygon, please stop and can you get off me???” Ash pleaded.

Flygon looked confused. ‘Did I do something wrong?’

Ash smiled as he took his legs off Flygon.. “You’re doing great but please trust me, you’re going to like this.” He saw that the pokemon staring at him with curious eyes. “First, get off me please….” 

Flygon redundantly stand up.

“Can you laid on your back?” Ash asked, politely. He stand up and took off his robe. He saw that Flygon was on his back, with his cock sticking out. “Wow…” He always prefer his boyfriend’s cock over anyone’s. But Flygon’s cock was really impressed one. Part of him wants it. ‘Please forgive me, Lance.’ He climb up and sat down on the pokemon’s stomach. He faced the big erected cock and begins to lick on it. ‘His cum is actually not that bad.’ He slowly tried to suck on the head.

Flygon moaned as Ash’s mouth and tongue on his prick. He can’t believe that human suggest this. He leaned forward to nudged human’s ass. When he saw the human raised his butt up, he attacked it with his mouth.

Ash sucked on the Flygon’s cock much as he can. He felt his hole feeling stretch and pleasure by the pokemon’s tongue. They were in sixty-nine position for awhile until Flygon pulled out his tongue. 

‘What?’ Ash turned his head to wondered why Flygon had stopped rimming him. He saw the pokemon motion him to come to him. He didn’t like that he didn’t finish the blowjob but was curious what he wanted so he crawl forward. “Is everything okay?”

The dragon pulled him toward him. He had the boy sat down on his moist erection. He need him now. He saw the trainer winced with pain. 

Despite his ass was coating with Flygon’s saliva, Ash had trouble with the pokemon’s cock. His attention was slowly went to Flygon licking on his chest. “Flygon….” Ash moaned, felt that his cock was being stroked by pokemon’s hand. Slowly but surely, he was in. Once he was secured in, the pokemon begins to fucked him. 

Ash was amazed on how much Flygon’s cock fit inside of him. “Oh, shit!!” He rode on him, hard as he can. He felt that Flygon was fondling his balls. “Flygon….”

Flygon rocked against the human hard as he licked his neck. He was making him cried out his name. He liked that, alot. It was flooding his mind with lust for the human when he bite down on his right shoulder. He heard him screaming out than before. He was surprised on nobody heard that but he remember that springs was pretty big and there was waterfall nearby so there was no chance of somebody hearing Ash. ‘So scream loud as you want, human.’ 

‘Why do I love that?’ Ash was still screaming out Flygon’s name but he was relieved that the bite mark didn’t shed any blood. ‘But that would be a mark.’ He was glad his shirt won’t show it but lost focus on it when Flygon gently nibbling on his ear and his ass was taking even harder beating by his cock. It didn’t take awhile for him to cum again onto the dragon’s hand. “Flygon!!!” 

With few more mighty strokes into Ash, Flygon held onto him. He bellowed as he came into him, filled up his ass. He licked and savored the human’s cum off his hand. Then he licked his face as he slowly pulled him away from his shaft. 

Ash almost fell off but lucky, the green pokemon held onto him until he got his feet. “Thanks…” He clumsy spread his bathrobe out and laid on it. 

The pokemon cuddled next to him as he licked the bite mark wound that he made. But few minutes later, he nuzzled on Ash's cheek with his prick poking between his legs. Touching that mark caused the desire to mate the human again. 

“You want to go again?” Ash asked and saw that the pokemon nodding his head. He looked further down to the pokemon’s cock which was semi-hard and rubbing against his cum-filled hole. He can feel it feel even harder as it causally poked in his ass. “Flygon?”

Flygon pinned Ash onto the ground as he kissed him. While they kissed, the pokemon inserted his rock-hard prick into him. He had an easy time to get in but for someone that he mated few moments ago, he was still tight. 

This time, Ash felt that Flygon was fully inside of him and hitting his prostate. “Flygon, you’re amazing….” He was getting harder himself.

The ground-type was please to hear those praise that his pace was bit more faster. His mouth was on the trainer’s neck, tonguing the tender flesh. 

“More, please more…” Ash moaned. He cling on Flygon’s neck while being pounded by the dragon pokemon. He noticed that the speed went faster and the movement was bit harder. But he loved it. “Kiss me again please.” 

Flygon was delighted to filled that request. He snaked around Ash’s waist with his arms. He enjoyed on sucking the little tongue while ramming into him.

Ash didn’t know how long they were at it but he didn’t care. He was enjoying it, his legs was around Flygon. He was still kissing him and the pokemon’s cock was going into him, stronger and faster that he was glad that he was on his back. 

After few more minutes of mating, Flygon climaxed into the human once more and got splatter by Ash’s cum. His head went down to clean himself. 

Ash wanted to relax for a second. He would but Flygon’s head was nestled between his legs, cleaning his mess with tongue. “Flygon….” 

Once Flygon was done with licking Ash clean, he rests his head on the young human’s chest. An hour later passed by, they were now relaxed. 

“That was amazing but I need to get up.” Ash spoke up. 

The pokemon raised his head up so the human stand up to stretches his muscles. 

Ash closed his eyes in disbelief. “I really hope Lance forgive me about this.” He shook his head in his hands. 

“I’m sure that I can.”

“What?” Ash turned around. Instead of seeing Flygon, he saw his now naked boyfriend. He was speechless as he mindlessly pointed at him.

“Surprise?” 

Ash finally spoke up. “Lance, that was you….”

“Sorry but I couldn’t resist….” Lance smirked. “I really wanted to master this magic but the problem is that I can only transform into dragon pokemons."

"I don’t think you would mind."

"True, I do love dragon pokemons."

“You could told me…” Ash pouted.

“I’m sorry but I really can’t talk to you when I’m using this spell.” Lance stated. “Plus I wanted to surprised you.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Ash thought about it. “I did say I wanted to be surprised once in awhile and that’s very interesting one….”

“Would you please forgive me?” Lance transform into Latios. He pounce on Ash onto soft sandy ground to licked his face.

Ash had to laugh when he was being tickled by his boyfriend’s inhuman tongue. “You’re not going to stop until I forgive you.” He saw Latios nodded as he continue to lavished his face with his tongue.

For awhile, Latios didn’t let him talk for awhile. His mouth and tongue was on Ash’s lips. 

When Ash finally got his mouth free, he spoke up. “Fine, I accept your apology. But I wasn’t really angry at you. You do know that, right?” He got was a nod from the blue eon pokemon. “I love you…” 

‘I love you, too’ Latios pushed his mouth on Ash’s and kissed him. They were making out until the blue pokemon moved down to licks his neck with affection.

“Since I know that’s you, how about we test that new body of your?” Ash suddenly was feeling refreshed and aroused.

Latios has no complaints. He was getting hard as well. 

'Darn it, I'm forgot that I'm with friends.’ Ash’s body was being assaulted by Latios’ tongue. ‘Right now, kinky sex with my very sexy boyfriend and then I find them later….’


End file.
